Mine
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Mine is a character from the Manga/Anime series, Akame Ga Kill! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mine vs Deadshot * Mine vs Ruby * Mine vs. Weiss Schnee * Mine vs Yang * Yoko Littner vs Mine With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Possible Opponents * Claire Harvey (Hundred) * Sinon (Sword Art Online) * Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Widowmaker (Overwatch) *The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) With Sheele *Mine and Sheele vs Ultear and Meredy Battle Royal * Sniper Battle Royal History Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real Name: Mine, "Genius Sniper" * Age: Teens * Height: 155 cm (5'1") * Weight: Unknown * Blood Type: B * Classification: Night Raid Member (Retired) * Married Tatsumi and had twins {1} {2} Powers and Abilities * Super Strength, Speed and Durability * Hand to hand combat * Proficient Assassin * Teigu: Pumpkin * Eyepiece (For aiming) * Fourth Wall Breaker (?) ** Can make her own Roulette Wall and use it to send someone to a different Manga world {1} Teigu: Pumpkin * Mine wields a powerful Teigu in the form of a rifle called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (浪漫砲台 パンプキン Roman Hōdai: Panpukin), capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. The energy output is proportional to the user's feeling of danger, and it overheats with continuous usage. She can also switch parts with her Teigu. One of those parts allows her to slash with spirit energy, Another allows her to fire quicker shots in succession but this considerably lowers her attack power. Mine also carries an eyepiece stored in a compartment inside her Teigu, allowing her to scout and snipe from a distance. Hand to Hand Combat * Sparred with Akame {1} Intelligence and Experience * Trained assassin and a skilled combatant * Skilled with her Teigu and she is a Genius Sniper * Strong-willed and wise (since as a kid in her tragic past) Stamina and Toughness * High physical endurance (Can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries) * Able to take a huge beating from Seyru and Koro * Survived after using her final attack to kill Budo and was in a coma for some time Strength and Durability * Able to match Akame in their spar * Receives a beating from Seryu, who is an augmented soldier. However, Mine proceeds to get back up with more passion, thus more power. {1} {2} {3} * An already injured Mine endures a close explosion, and continues to fight. {1} {2} Speed * Dodges every bullet in an up close gun battle with a skilled marksman. {1} * Reacted and destroied Seryu's oncoming missile * Can fight and hold her own against Budo, who manipulates lightning (which includes her Teigu keeping up those attack speeds) ** Hardly dodged lightning that came from the clouds {1} * Her last blast reached above the stratosphere or above the clouds {1} Feats * Killed Iwokaru while he was heavily crowded {1} * Ambushed and blasted Wave away (Had help from Akame and Lubbock during their fight) * Defeated Seryu and Koro in a two-on-one match * Used Pumpkin to free Tatsumi being tied up on a cross * Killed the great general Budo (His energy was powered down) * Recovered after being in a coma for some time Weaknesses * A bit brash at times * Her back side is an easy opening * Her attacks can be easily avoided by much faster or superior foes ** Kurome avoided her ambush sniper shot ** Esdeath dodges her attacks with ease * Her Teigu would need to cool down after too much usage * Using maximum danger from Pumpkin (especially when overheats) would damage her Teigu and could put her life at cost or in a coma * Died in the Anime (Non-Canon) Gallery Mine main.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Female Category:Square Enix Character Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Japan Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Snipers Category:Tsunderes Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Fantasy Combatants